


Take my hand

by juliantina



Category: Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliantina/pseuds/juliantina
Summary: Valentina plans a surprise trip to celebrate their first anniversary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fic in a reaaaally long time, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> A/N: The song mentioned in this chapter is Take My Hand by Picture This, make sure you listen to it while you read.

“But you have to promise you won’t peak!” Valentina laughs nervously, while adjusting her girlfriend’s blindfold.

Juliana rolled her eyes behind the blindfold, holding back a smile. For weeks now she had been suspicious of Val’s actions. More than once she had witnessed her talking on the phone at strange hours and blocking her phone as soon as she approached. One night Valentina used even sex to avoid having to explain who she was texting.

Despite all this, Juliana wasn’t worried. Their relationship had been through so much in an year. They had to be strong together so many times through dark moments. She loved and trusted her girlfriend. She knew Val was up to something, just as she had some surprises of her own planned out. Except Juliana’s surprise took place during this morning, when she made them breakfast and then had sex on the kitchen top.

 

_“Well, this should be a new tradition” Valentina said, coming back to breathe._

_Juliana moaned deeply “yes, I definitely agree. We have to do this every year now”, she opened her eyes slowly to marvel on her girlfriend’s swollen lips, her hair all over the place._

_“Year?? I was thinking more like everyday” Valentina laughed and licked her lips._

_“Come here” Juliana pulled her in a deep kiss, tasting herself while slowly running her fingernails all over her girlfriend’s back._

_Valentina escaped the kiss for a second to glimpse at the clock. She then fought the urge to deepen the kiss even further, knowing it would only lead to a few more hours, on the kitchen top or even on the floor. “Let’s take a shower, it’s time for my surprise!” She clapped in excitement and jumped on the floor, taking one last look at Juliana’s naked figure._

_Juliana noticed Valentina’s hungry eyes and decided to take her time “right now?” She pouted “I thought maybe we could go to bed and…”_

_Valentina licked her lips again. That was in fact an amazing proposal, but all her planning could go to waste if they were late “aaand, I love you so much but we really need to get going. I promise it will be worth it.” Val wrapped her girlfriend around her arms to help her down the counter just to feel her hot body pressed against her, her nipples still hard and begging to be sucked. “Please let’s hurry or I’ll have to eat you just one more time.” Val whispered on Juliana’s ear, knowing it would make her shiver._

_“Fine, you win!” Juliana smiled, taking her hand upstairs. The valley house really was starting to feel like home for them. Now that her mother was safe from the cartel and had Panchito watching her back, she was finally starting to enjoy her life with Valentina. The majority of her clothes was already in Val’s closet, and she tried to remember if she even kept a toothbrush at her mom’s anymore._

_“Juls, can you run the shower? I’ll just… see if I can find the dress I want to wear, ok?”. Juliana nodded and smiled, shaking her head. She was such a lousy liar. Maybe she was still figuring something out for her surprise, but Juls decided to let herself be surprised. It was really a miracle, considering almost every other surprise she planned, she ended up ruining herself, for telling something earlier or even seeking Juls for her opinion._

Juliana smiled at the memories. Recalling they left the house with Val wearing skinny jeans and a blue silk blouse, which matched her eyes beautifully. No dress insight. A lousy, but oh so cute liar.

“So, any tips about where we’re going?” Juliana casually asked as she felt the car moving. It was new having Val driving her around. She was not the best driver — mostly due to the fact that she had chauffeurs all her life — but she was trying her best to give them more privacy, even if that meant having an extra security car behind them.

“Well…” Valentina was dying to tell her everything. The past few months had been torturous. She wanted to know Jul’s opinions and suggestions but it could ruin everything. More than once she caught herself almost spilling her plans. Hiding something from her loved one didn’t feel right, but she knew it would be worth it to see the look in her eyes. “I promise you it will be the best surprise ever!”

“Oh, so better than mine? Sorry about the pancakes and sex then” Jul shrugged and crossed her arms against her chest.

“No! Babe! Never!” Valentina pressed the brake pedals a little too strong, wanting to kiss Jul’s pout away.

Juliana laughed, knowing she had got in Valentina’s head, but still worrying about the breaking and crazy curves “okay, I’m kidding. Are we too far? It’s starting to feel a lot like Bird Box with the blindfold and the driving…”

“Aw, c’mon” Val knew Juls loved to tease her on her driving, even though she didn’t know how to drive herself. “Here, let’s put your playlist on. We won’t be there for another…” she looked at the car’s GPS “30 minutes or something”

Juliana agreed and sighed in relief she made them a Spotify playlist. Their first weeks driving around all Val wanted to hear was _Eso Es Amor_ in repeat. It was a cute song, but it got old really fast. She leaned back against the leather on the car seat and let her body rest, still a little sore from their morning activities. She realized that being blindfolded really heightened her senses. She could smell Valentina’s shampoo separately from her perfume, as well as the flowers in the backseat. Just as she took a deep breath, concentrating in the lights flashing on the street, she felt her girlfriend’s hand touch her thigh. This was probably the best part about them being alone in the car.

“I really love this song” Juliana caressed Valentina’s hand softly, feeling every inch of her skin.

“Me too. If costume design isn’t for you, you could be a DJ.” Valentina laughed, turning up the volume.

 

_“You’re all that I’m needing_  
You’re all that I’m feeling  
And I’ll be the one that’s kicking and screaming  
When you have to go every evening

_Your feet in the sand_  
And mine in the water  
We can explore these hills if that’s what you want to do  
You know I can’t stand, when it gets cold in the evenings  
And I’m standing there freezing, but my clothes look so good on you

_You play with my hair like there’s no other_  
And I’m no longer scared of your older brother  
He said, “we’re cool, man, I know you love her”

Juliana smiled at the mention of older brother, knowing how much Guille had been supportive of them the whole time. “Speaking of brother, does Guille know about your surprise?” She tried figuring something out from a different approach.

“Well…” Valentina measured her words, not wanting to give anything away “Yes, I’ve had help from some people.” Val replied, looking for signs to point her in the right direction “We’re almost there” her smile widened when she saw that all her preparations were in sight and everything looked amazing.

As soon as Juliana felt Valentina shut the car off, the music stopped and external noises filled her ears.

“Ready?” Valentina asked, removing her seat belt and running to the passenger door to help Juliana out. “Take my hand so you won’t fall”

Juliana had to speak a little louder “Val, I love you but I know we’re at the airport, I can hear engines everywhere” her heart beat a little faster. The idea of an adventure was indeed fascinating and she couldn’t wait to find out their destination.

“I know, just… you need to take like more 10 steps” Valentina guided her and she followed until she felt a smooth ground beneath her feet. “Ok, ready?”

Juliana smiled widely “Yes!” She expected to find Valentina holding a plane ticket to some beach and the usual airport sight. But not in her wildest dreams she could picture the scene in front of her.

No busy terminals, no lines, no baggage claims, no screaming children running around, not even the smell of yesterday’s bagel reheating in some dirty café.

She looked up to see Valentina smiling like a kid on Christmas. Behind her was their car, surrounded by more than ten security personnel. Her feet touched an incredibly smooth red carpet. In front of her a shiny white private jet. The golden details almost blinded her in this morning light. The _Gulfstream G650_ golden writing beneath the cockpit window caught her eye, as it was being polished by the local staff. Everything seemed perfect like in a movie, and immediately she noticed Valentina had put so much effort into making this perfect “Val, I…”

“Happy anniversary, my love” Valentina hugged her tight, caressing her hair as she tried to calm herself. The stress of the planning and of coming to this moment had worn her out.

“Ah… Happy anniversary” Juliana felt her knees weak and felt grateful Valentina had such a strong grip on her. She couldn’t believe her girlfriend had planned all this to so much detail.

“Come on, you need to see inside!” Valentina pulled her as they climbed the small steps.

Juliana could hear her playlist softly playing. To the left she noticed two female pilots talking inside the cockpit. They seemed incredibly professional, discussing the weather enroute and navigation charts. The woman on the left seemed more experienced, her blonde hair mixing between some white ones. The brunette on the right was definitely younger, but her voice tone was so calm and collected as she stepped out to the greet the passengers “Ms. Carvajal, Ms. Valdés” she formally greated “it’s a pleasure to have you aboard. We hope you enjoy your flight.” She smiled and respectfully lowered her head.

“Thank you, Sarah! We will!” Valentina excitedly pulled Juliana closer to continue the tour.

Juliana tried to collect every detail. The bar, the seats positioned to form a private cinema, the small kitchen, the bedroom at the end of the plane had roses on top of the bed. Suddenly the girl realized how far from her reality she was. The only plane she had ever been on was the one coming from San Antonio, which couldn’t compare to this even in the slightest. “Val, everything looks great, but is also looks really expensiv…”

Valentina jumped to stop her “Juls, I know what you’re thinking. But really, this plane belongs to my father’s best friend and he’s been offering me for years now.”

“I know, and it’s amazing, but there’s also all this…” Juliana didn’t know if she would address the fancy champagne, or their favorite chocolates, or maybe the flowers spread around the airplane.

“All part of my surprise from me to you, baby. Please, I know it’s a bit more than we’re used to, but I wanted to do this so bad!” Valentina had her puppy face on. She knew this would be an issue, but she wished it wouldn’t.

“I know, but we could travel by car, or normal planes even, they get you places as well you know…” Juliana didn’t want to seem ungrateful, but everything felt a bit overwhelming for her.

“Yes, but can’t I do this just once for you? Pleeease?” Her blue eyes widened as she begged.

“You are annoyingly cute when you do that face and you know that” Juliana rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“So, it’s a yes?” Valentina almost jumped in excitement.

“Well, yes!” Juliana smiled widely, not even sure what she was concenting to. “But where are we going?”

Valentina hugged her tightly, kissing her deeply “ Hmmm… I can’t tell you that.You’ll have to wait a little bit longer.”

“Val, c’mon… you know how curious I am. And to be honest, I would be glad if it were just the two of us here, with the doors closed and…” Juliana played with her hair, teasingly. 

“Well, what do you know?” Valentina pulled her inside the room and closed the door behind them “Voilà” as soon as they got closer, Valentina’s hand was already inside Juliana’s shirt, feeling her tight stomach beneath her palm. She could tell her breathing was erratic, matching her own.

“Ok, I get your point now, _Ms. Carvajal_ …” she teased, adding a sexy tone. She urged herself not to throw Valentina on top of the bed and make love to her. The whole environment made it very difficult, but also Valentina’s hands caressing her were driving her off the edge.

They were stopped to the sound of a light buzzer and Valentina sighed in disappointment, but still answering the phone “Yes? …ok, sure. Is Kit here yet? Fine, we’ll talk to her in a few… Yep, ok, no problem, thanks.” Valentina hung up the phone in a hurry, looking forward to resume their makeout session.

“Everything ok?” Juliana asked, not breaking their distance.

“Yeah, just… We’ll be taking off in 10 minutes. They told us to wear seat belts” Valentina shrugged.

“Ok, so, what are we waiting for?” Juls pulled her girlfriend outside, just to notice the outside cabin was now also separated by another door, making a small and cozy living room with a wide TV and snacks all around. “Everything looks so nice, baby” She pulled her in another kiss, before seating in the couch trying to find her seat belt.

Valentina sat beside her, gently helping her secure the seat belt as they began to feel the aircraft slowly taxiing towards the runway. “Well, thank you for choosing Juliantina Airways” she giggled, fastening her own seat belt this time.

Juliana laughed at how silly happy her loved one looked. “Oh, no problem. I feel like I’m getting the VIP treatment over here…” she watched outside the window and could already spot larger planes leaving the ground. “So, are there no flight attendants on this flight?” She asked, genuinely curious.

“What?” Valentina frowned, not getting the question until she realized her girlfriend had never been on a private jet. “Oh, no, there is!” She promptly responded “that is me, ma’am” she extended her hand “I’ll take very good care of you. But first you should hear about our safety instructions” she put on a straight face, but saw Jul was having a hard time taking her seriously “in the event of an emergency I can scream really loud and if there is a depressurization I can provide a wonderful mouth-to-mouth” she ran her tongue along her lips, trying to hold back her laughter.

“Oh my god you are so silly” Juliana bumped into her lightly, the aircraft was now moving a lot faster, and in less than a minute she could feel them off the ground. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Well, you could tell me again…” Valentina joked, proud of herself for making her girlfriend look this happy in such a special day for them. She watched fluffy white clouds go by as their plane climbed up to its cruise altitude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took me so long, it’s hard to write when AAM is breaking your heart all week long.
> 
> A/N: In this story, they never broke up (no angst here, no ma’am).

“So… are you surprised?” Valentina asked, squeezing the brunette’s hand with a big smile on her face.

“Hm, you know better than to be showing off your dimples.” Juliana couldn’t resist placing a kiss on each side of her girlfriend’s mouth. “And yes, you know I am  **very**  surprised.”

“I’m so relieved. I’ve been working on this trip for… well, some time.” Valentina didn’t want to sound like it was a big trouble putting all this together, because she would certainly do it all again just to witness the happiness she was seeing in Juliana’s eyes.

“I know you have. You’ve been sketchy with your phone lately, and I know you can’t hide anything from me. Literally, if you save a picture of a puppy, you’ll show me. So, yeah, I noticed something was up.” Juliana giggled “But I’m glad you didn’t tell me anything. There was certainly a wow factor.”

“Well, all I can say is that I still have a lot of wow factors planned for us” she caressed her girlfriend’s hand, leaving a small kiss on her palm. “You know there is nothing in the world I wouldn’t do for you, right?”

“Hmm, interesting.” Juliana looked up, thinking for a few seconds “I want a camel then” they laughed together.

Valentina tried to hold her laughter “I can make it happen with a few phone calls” she shrugged.

“I know, I’m just messing with you. I would do anything for you too, Val. I’m sorry I don’t have the money or connections to make it all work, but…” she stopped when long fingers touched her lips.

“I don’t need any of this” she gestured around “all I need is you” Valentina held back her tears as she remembered all they had to go through to be together, and that against all odds they were celebrating the first of many, many years together.

“Baby, you have me. Forever” Juliana ran her thumb gently down her girlfriend’s cheek, wiping her tears away.

“Forever?” Valentina smiled at the thought. The word seemed so foreign to her. Nothing in her life had ever been permanent. Her parents, her friends and almost everyone she ever trusted. In her experience, forever never existed. But she knew deep in her heart Juliana would be the one to change all that.

“Forever.” Juliana offered her pinky, as they intertwined their little fingers “remember our pact.”

“I love you so much.” Valentina kissed Juliana lovingly, but their kiss was interrupted by a single chime, as the seat belts light went off. Valentina got up promptly, pulling Juliana up as well “come, I want you to meet someone” she opened the door to where the bar and kitchen stood.

Juliana looked to her right to find a beautiful table set up. The white flowers matched perfectly the golden silverware and crystal glasses. There was a selection of bread, cheeses and champagne already laid out, but she could tell something even better was cooking in the small ovens.

“You know, it’s awful to cook in a shoe box” the girl sighed loudly.

Valentina rushed to hug the girl “Kiiit, I know you can pull this off, c’mon.”

Juliana couldn’t stop her frown, trying to figure out why was Valentina being so friendly with this tall, blue haired girl, who had more tattoos than she could count. The jealousy filled her stomach like a hot ball of fire. She cleaned her throat, trying to make herself visible in the room.

“Juls, this is my friend, Kit!” Valentina opened space so Juliana would take steps closer in their direction “Kit, this is my girlfriend, Juliana”

“Enchanté” the blue haired shook Juliana’s hand “I heard so much about you. It’s nice to put a face to the stories” she smiled, trying to be friendlier.

“I, uh… I don’t remember you mentioning any Kit, Val?” Juliana was trying to be subtle and hide her curiousness but also jealously, failing so badly at it as well.

“Because it was part of the surprise! Kit is my friend from high school. She was too busy working with fancy chefs in France and getting married, so she forgot about her friends back home.” Valentina explained, but noticed Juliana analyzing their interaction.

“Yeah, I got married, now I have to pay for the fancy wedding as well, so…” Kit rolled her eyes “word of advice, when you do get married, just plan a nice, simple ceremony by the beach. Ten guests are more than enough. Otherwise it’s just nightmares and chaos.”

“Ok, we’ll try to remember that. Right, babe?” Valentina searched for her girlfriend’s hand and rubbed it gently.

“Uh… Yes, sure” Juliana’s head was spinning. She went from jealous, to reassure this woman was married, to the information Valentina was already making plans for their wedding. Everything seemed a bit overwhelming. She probably never met anyone with such a big personality, but to be fair, Kit seemed like a very honest and interesting girl.

“Are you girls hungry?” Kit asked, chopping vegetables like a ninja.

“Yes, I’m starving. Everything smells great” Valentina tried to take a peek at the preparations. “Do you want to eat now, Juls, or…?”

“Yes, please.” she shyly fixed her hair, slightly hiding behind her girlfriend. Meeting new people was so hard for her. The only time this was ever easy was with Valentina.

As Juliana came closer, Valentina put her arms around her waist.

“You girls are really cute together.” Kit observed them for a second “I’m glad you found that, Val. You deserve to be happy.” She genuinely said.

“I am.” Valentina responded, her eyes never leaving Juliana “I’ve never been happier.”

“Aw, now I miss my husband” Kit pouted, continuing her lunch preparations “So, Juliana, Val told me you’re into costume design?”

“I am.” Juliana replied, letting her guard down “I mean, I make some clothes here and there.”

“She’s great at it, you have no idea.” Valentina added right away.

“Well, if you’re ever in Paris, there are lots of places I could recommend. Everyone dresses so nicely I always feel like a rag doll there.” Kit chuckled.

“Oh, cool. I would love to go there.” She tried being polite, knowing she would probably never go to Paris or any of the places both of these girls had been to. Sometimes being so out of her element bothered her.

“Ok, I’m almost done. You lovebirds go sit.” Kit was once again in full chef mode, decorating the first dish with a siphon and edible flowers.

“Yes, ma’am” Valentina rushed to the table with Juliana by her side. 

Kit followed them, two beautiful plates in hand. “These are courgette, feta and mint tartlets with goat cheese.”

Juliana’s mouth went wide. She noticed this was truly a work of art. The explanation was simple, yet the presentation was clean and elegant. She couldn’t imagine the study and dedication behind Kit’s work “wow, it looks amazing.”

“Thanks, enjoy.” She left to the separate space of the kitchen to work on the entrées.

Valentina served them two glasses of champagne, knowing it would probably be just for the toast. Juliana hated the bitterness of alcohol, and Valentina wasn’t much of a drinker anymore. She didn’t need to be drunk all the time to cope with her problems. Life was easier now. Lighter. “To us” Valentina raised her glass “thank you for loving me for 365 days” she smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“I’d love you for a thousand years, Val” Juliana put her glass down and pulled her girlfriend closer. 

They spent the rest of their lunch talking about how talented Kit was. Juliana was discovering a whole new world of tastes and textures. Her mom was not the greatest cook and they could never afford going to expensive restaurants, let alone being served by a private chef.

“Kit, this was incredible” Juliana took a deep breath, Valentina following her off the table. “I honestly never had anything like this.”

“Well, you should see what I can do with a real stove” Kit laughed, not knowing how to take compliments. “If you need anything else, let me know. I’ll go feed the girls now, we don’t want hungry pilots on this plane.” She excused herself, closing the door behind her.

“So, do you feel like watching a movie?” Valentina asked, going through a small device that controlled the cabin’s lights, temperature and entertainment. 

“Nothing sad, please” Juliana pouted. Valentina loved sad movies, while Juliana hated them. She had enough sadness in her past as it was.

“I chose one just for you…” Valentina proudly stated, looking through the movies catalog “it’s your favorite.”

“Mamma Mia??” Juliana smiled widely. This was indeed her favorite. They tried watching it so many times while she was teaching Valentina how to dance.

“Of course” Valentina couldn’t say this was hers though, but what she loved was seeing Juliana singing and dancing so happily to all the songs. While her girlfriend watched the movie, she watched her.

Almost instantly, the plane became a private cinema, the cabin lights dimmed while they sat in front of the large screen.

 

When the movie ended, they could watch the sun going down on the horizon. Valentina figured they probably had another four or five hours ahead.

“Hmm, are you tired?” Valentina stretched herself, getting up the couch.

Juliana watched the tall girl in front of her. As she stretched her arms above her head, a firm stomach came in sight. She licked her lips instinctively “not really…”

Valentina noticed her girlfriend’s hungry eyes. “Good. Come.” She led them to the small bedroom and locked the door. Suddenly no words were needed. Their mouths found each other in a deep kiss.

The ambient of the bedroom increased their arousal almost immediately. The white walls with golden details matched the reunion table that faced two large chairs. The cabin lights were now dimmed to a faded orange, matching the sunset outside and also giving their skins a tanned appearance. A pair of lights above the bed highlighted the soft linen bed sheets and large fluffy pillows. The leather in the cabin made it smell like a brand new car, but all they could concentrate now was in each other’s scent.

Juliana’s heart started racing. From the time she saw that bed, she knew what would happen eventually and the anticipation was getting the best of her. The idea of plane sex was so new and exciting.

Valentina broke the kiss to remove Juliana’s shirt, revealing her lace black bra. Shivers ran along her spine when she noticed the exposed torso and she couldn’t help the urge to kiss her collar bone, coming up her girlfriend’s neck.

Juliana softly moaned as she felt wet kisses touching the sensitive skin on her neck. She laid her head back, allowing Valentina more space and caressing the back of her head. Opening her eyes slightly she could see the last rays of sunlight disappearing and the night taking over the horizon “it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Valentina removed her lips from Juliana’s neck to look out the window “it’s nothing compared to you” she reserved a moment to look at Juliana reflecting in the last rays of sunshine, her eyes darkened with passion. She left one loving kiss on her chin dimple before kissing her again.

Valentina’s kisses drove Juliana wild as she pulled them closer to the bed, sitting and pulling Valentina on top of her. Juliana sat on the end of the bed, feeling Valentina following her close, opening her legs and making herself comfortable on top of the girl.

Sitting on Juliana’s lap, Valentina could feel the heat between them increasing and as soon as her skin burned, she felt a hand in the hem of her blouse, pulling it over her head. She sensed her girlfriend’s despair and immediately helped, teasing her in the process “well, look who likes going fast now” she arched an eyebrow.

“Val, I need you…” she breathlessly stated while her hands travelled to Valentina’s back to unhook a bra with one hand and pull it off with the other. In one quick motion, firm breasts were in display in front of her face. She couldn’t help but suck gently the pink nipples, caressing each one with the palm of her hands. Moving from one breast to another, she kissed each one of Valentina’s birthmarks along the way. The taller girl pressed her thighs firmly against her, urging her to continue.“Clothes… Off… Now…” Juliana’s head was spinning and her ability to form a sentence was obviously gone by now.

Valentina gladly complied, standing up briefly to remove her jeans and helping the brunette in front of her off her shorts as well.

Juliana observed the pair of long legs in front of her and all she wanted was to feel them around her once again. She pulled Valentina closer, letting two fingers slide down her panties to the floor. The hairless mound made her mouth water as she licked her lips and breathed heavily. “Lie down” she commanded, switching places with her girlfriend, sitting Valentina by the end of the bed and kneeling on the smooth floor.

Valentina let herself be led, feeling the smooth linen behind her back and a soft vibration coming from the jet’s engines. Juliana’s hands travelled along her legs, spreading them apart while kissing her inner thighs.

Juliana could feel the wetness dripping from Valentina’s center as her chest moved rapidly with her erratic breathing. Valentina looked so vulnerable lying on the bed, watching closely every move the smaller girl made. Juliana enjoyed the power she had in these situations almost as much as she loved hearing Valentina begging to be touched.

_“Juls… Please…”_  full lips begged almost in a whisper. Valentina couldn’t control her breathing or her movements when she pushed herself closer to meet her girlfriend’s mouth in a desperate kiss  _“please, just…”_

Juliana smiled when she looked up and saw Valentina biting her lips violently, making her even more aroused. Her fingers touched gently the wetness between Valentina’s legs, spreading her outer lips apart to allow more room for her tongue to roam. As soon as her tongue touched Valentina’s entrance, she felt both their bodies shiver in sync.

Valentina threw her head back at the feeling of Juliana’s tongue teasing her entrance and clit alternately. Slowly she could feel the girl increasingly insert her tongue deeper, exploring every inch inside of her.

Juliana licked and sucked her girlfriend, letting the arousal take control. Valentina’s soft moans and the wetness collecting in her mouth only pushed her to go further and please the beautiful woman in front of her. Obviously she had no basis for comparison, but she loved how sweet Valentina tasted and was proud of herself for making her feel so good.

“Juls… Fuck…” Valentina rocked her hips back and forth, never ceasing contact against Juliana’s mouth. She gasped loudly when the softness of her tongue was replaced by exploring fingers. She could feel her orgasm building up all over her body. “Juls, I’m gonna come so fast” Valentina stated louder as Juliana inserted another finger inside her.

“Do it, babe. Come for me” Juliana pleaded, returning her mouth to Valentina’s clit a second later. Her fingers thrust freely, swimming in thick juices.

Valentina’s orgasm hit her like a lightning bolt. She was holding herself since the first second they step foot in this airplane. She used every last bit of self control to not take Juliana in this bed before they left the tarmac. Her whole body trembled with tremendous force as she let out a muffled whimper, not wanting to break their eye contact as she came.

Juliana stopped slowly to marvel at the sight in front of her. Valentina had never looked sexier. So vulnerable, yet so powerful. Her arousal filled the room and ignited both of them. In a quick motion, Juliana found herself on top of Valentina, devouring her full lips.

Valentina didn’t have the time to recover fully, but at this point it didn’t even matter. She had to reciprocate and make Juliana feel as good as she was feeling just now. She used both her hands to caress Juliana’s bottom, pulling her even closer. When she felt Juliana still had her panties one, she instinctively ripped the lace material.

“Val! What the…?” She gasped when she saw the ripped piece of fabric her girlfriend held with such a guilty face.

“I’m so sorry, I just… I needed to take them off…” Valentina stopped for a few seconds, mesmerized at how gorgeous Juliana looked on top of her. She could feel the fluids coming from her girlfriend pooling so easily on her abdomen, and decided that none of that should go to waste.

Juliana felt her body being turned to lie on the bed by the stronger girl and before she realized, Valentina was already straddling her. Their intimacy had reached a whole new level throughout their relationship. They knew exactly when they wanted things to go slow and when they wanted things to be more rough and carnal. It was never arranged, but they always knew by the look in their eyes what each other wanted. And in this moment Juliana wanted to be fucked. Hard.

“Val… I need you inside me. Now.” Juliana purred, knowing she wouldn’t have to ask twice. Before she finished her sentence, long fingers teased her entrance briefly before reaching her g-spot. It was like she had a map, her fingers always found the most sensitive region of her body so instantly.

Valentina felt the soft walls pulsing beneath her fingertips, teasing it for a moment before starting to thrust her fingers in and out of Juliana’s hot center. She had both fingers buried deep while her thumb teased her clit. The moans became more frequent and overcame the jet engine’s sound so quickly.

Never removing her fingers, Valentina left a trail of kisses up her loved one’s stomach until she reached the base of her breasts. She traced a line around her nipples with the tip of her tongue before filling her mouth and sucking harder on the soft skin.

Juliana’s eyes shut immediately when all the sensations washed throughout her body. Valentina’s touch was so perfect it almost made her insane. She caressed her girlfriend’s hair, encouraging her to continue.

Feeling no resistance against her fingers, Valentina decided to insert another one, gently at first. Juliana gasped loudly at the contact, but continued to moan close to her ear “Yes, Val… God…” an orgasm hit her so violently her walls closed around Valentina’s fingers.

Valentina felt the throbbing nerves around her fingers and slowed down her motion. When she started removing her fingers, Juliana’s hand grasped her pulse firmly “No, no. Don’t stop.” The girl begged. Valentina never completely removed her fingers, riding her girlfriend’s orgasm into another so effortlessly.

Eventually their bodies collapsed on the mattress, both trying to catch their breaths. Once their heart rates slowed down, they could focus again on the small vibration beneath them and the turbulence the airplane was facing “is it my legs or is the plane really shaking?” Valentina laughed.

“I don’t know, I can’t even feel my own legs now, baby.” Juliana laughed as well, pulling her closer. “I love you, Valentina” she stared deeply into deep blue eyes.

“I love you, Juliana” Valentina kissed her cheek, caringly. “I think we need a shower. Wanna join me?”

“Yes, please” Juliana responded “As soon as I start feeling my legs again I’ll be right there” both girls chuckled, while Valentina picked their clothes off the floor and left to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews! Either here or on tumblr, you're giving me the fuel to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

Valentina sat by the bed comfortably in her white robe, while Juliana stood in front of her wearing several pieces of clothing on top of each other.

  
“At this point I’m assuming it’s China” Juliana raised her hands in surrender. Valentina had challenged her to guess where they were going. They had been flying for nine hours, the last time she checked her phone.

  
“It’s not China. Strip.” Obviously they made a fun game out of it. Juliana convinced Valentina to let her take a peek at the outfits she had chosen for them, which the girl only agreed to if they could be playful about it.

  
Juliana rolled her eyes as she removed a navy blouse, revealing her white bikini underneath it. As she was going through the suitcase Valentina prepared for her, she could tell they were going to the beach. Lots of bikinis, shorts and skirts. But in this game, Valentina only allowed her to wear ten pieces of clothing so she could guess their destination. Each time she was wrong, she removed a piece of it. If she was right, Valentina had to strip - which to be fair didn’t make a lot of sense, since the girl was lying down in nothing but her fluffy robe.

  
Valentina laughed at how cute her girlfriend looked in white bikinis, wearing a skirt on top of her jeans. She didn’t have many guesses left and the clothes were starting to pile on the chair. Each one stood there with a wrongful guess. Acapulco, Costa Rica, Brazil, Paris, New York and now China.

  
“Ok... is it...” Juliana bit her lip, trying to think “Barcelona?” She shrugged.

  
“Nope. Strip.” Valentina enjoyed the power she had over this and the frustration coming from Juliana. She was well aware they would be landing soon and had tried everything to keep the brunette entertained.

  
The flight was definitely long, but it didn’t feel like that for both girls. Valentina was the perfect host, making sure they were never bored. They ate Kit’s delicious food, watched movies, made love, showered together, talked about what they should be doing for their next anniversaries, danced around the room and talked to the pilots about their job and routines. It was all so new and excited for both of them that time literally flew by.

  
Juliana let the skirt fall down, standing in tight jeans and a bikini top. She knew the game was almost over for her. “You’re not helping, Val.” She whimpered in frustration “it’s almost like you’re only doing this to see me naked. Again.”

  
“What? Me? Never!” Valentina smiled at the accusation. Obviously, if she had her way Juliana wouldn’t wear clothes ever again, but she wouldn’t admit that so fast. “I can’t believe you would think that of me.” Her deep blue eyes continued to travel from her girlfriend’s breasts to how tight the jeans hugged her thighs.

  
“Yeah, right...” she laughed internally at Valentina Carvajal herself trying to look innocent. “Is it Africa? Are we going to a safari?” She clapped enthusiastically.

  
“Well, no. Not yet, but now I think that’s where we should be going” Valentina knew how badly the girl wanted to go to a safari and kicked herself mentally for not thinking about that until now. “Next time, I promise. Now strip.” her voice was back on commanding mode.

  
Juliana undid her zipper slowly, teasing her girlfriend in the process “you know I only have two guesses left.” The girl took her time, as the fabric revealed the white bikini bottoms.

  
“Mhm...” Valentina couldn’t form a sentence as soon as Juliana started teasing her, her breath still caught up in her throat.

  
“It’s time to confess, Valentina...” She cat-walked along the bed until she laid on top of the taller woman. “You’re only doing this to see me naked. Am I right?”

  
“M-Maybe...” Valentina stuttered, the sense of power she had now vanished in Juliana’s commanding voice.

  
“Is it the moon?” Juliana’s gaze locked with Valentina, as her hand searched for the strings in her back, letting them loose and bringing her breasts in full sight “or are you taking me to the stars?” She gave her final wrong guess intentionally, searching for Valentina’s hand to undo the tiny laces around her waist.

  
Valentina’s long fingers gladly complied, removing her girlfriend’s bikini completely and opening her robe to let their skin touch completely. “Yes, I am. Right now.” Valentina’s full lips captured Juliana’s in a kiss, shivering at the contact of their skins once again. Wetness gathered between her thighs when she felt hard nipples press against her own as she deepened the kiss.

  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by a soft buzzer. Valentina didn’t back away and complied when Juliana did. “Val, it must be important.”

  
“No, no, it’s not... come here.” Valentina knew they would be informed once they were about to land, but at this point she didn’t care.

  
Juliana managed to escape the girl’s firm grip and picked up the phone promptly, attentive to every word, even though her heart was still racing. Within seconds the instructions were over and she hung up. “We’re landing in ten minutes.” Seeing no surprise in Valentina’s gaze, she realized she already knew that. “We need to put on some clothes.”

  
“Nooo, why? Come back here.” Valentina pushed the robe down her shoulders and arms while licking her lips.

  
Juliana used her last ounce of self control and started looking for her clothes in the pile on top of the chair. “I promise you, if you help me put these back into my suitcase, this won’t be the last time you see the tiny white bikinis.”

  
“You’re so mean.” Valentina pouted. “Fine, you win.” She helped her girlfriend quickly, putting the clothes back inside the suitcase, while searching for her jeans and blouse.

  
“Baby?” Juliana caught her girlfriend attention with a sweet tone, taking smalls steps towards her, leaning to whisper softly in her ear “Remind me to strip for you more often. I love to watch the desire burning in your eyes.” She left a quick kiss on Valentina’s cheek before searching for her shoes.

  
Valentina raised her eyebrows in surprise. They loved to tease each other and she loved to think she was in control, but the truth was that in the snap of a finger Juliana had her head over heels. Valentina decided not to take the teasing further, she now was focused in getting everything ready so they could leave the airport as soon as possible. She kept their passports in her back pocket and checked the time on her phone. Her plans once they arrived were also time sensitive.

  
Sitting beside each other, Valentina could see Juliana trying to get clues as to where they were, but there was nothing but tiny lights and bright stars outside.

  
The smooth landing brought the girls back to reality, both caught up in their own thoughts.

  
“We’re here!” Valentina couldn’t contain her excitement anymore. This was her favorite place on earth and now she got to share that with the person she loved the most.

  
In a matter of minutes, they were already parked along with other private jets and Valentina hurried to say goodbyes and leave the airport.

  
“ _Call me if you need help with... you know._ ” Kit offered Valentina, trying to lower her voice so Juliana wouldn’t hear her.

  
“Ok, I will.” Valentina hugged the girl one more time before dragging Juliana out of the plane.

  
Stepping outside, Juliana looked around, analyzing every little detail in the small terminal. She could feel a light chilly breeze and the people carrying their luggage spoke a language she couldn’t comprehend. Tall men talked loudly and laughed as they walked pass them. Inside the terminal, she noticed the white and blue flag hanging above the cabinets “Greece?? We’re in Greece??” She gasped, recognizing the strange alphabet from Mamma Mia.

  
“Yes, my love. Welcome to Mykonos.” Valentina smiled widely when Juliana jumped in her arms. “Are you surprised?”

  
“Val, are you kidding me? I woke up in Mexico City today, never in my wildest dreams I could imagine I’d be stepping foot in... Greece!” They girls jumped up and down, interrupted by a grumpy police officer.

  
“Passports.” He simply stated. His eyes were red from sleep deprivation and his face showed he just wanted to get this over with.

  
Valentina cleared her throat and handed their passports. Hers had stamps from all over the world. France, Italy, Canada, Japan, Argentina... she was almost running out of empty pages. Juliana’s only had her entrance to Mexico coming from the United States. Valentina couldn’t wait to change that and travel the world with the woman she loved. She had seen too many exotic places and all she wanted was to visit every single one of them with the shorter brunette.

  
In an unfriendly manner, the tall man returned their passports after stamping and signing them.

  
“Efcharistó polý” Valentina politely thanked him while escorting Juliana outside.

  
“What?? Since when do you speak greek?” Juliana was definitely surprised. And slightly aroused. Ok, incredibly aroused if she was being honest.

  
“This is where we used to spend every summer. I know a few words.” She shrugged like it was nothing.

  
Outside the terminal there was a white BMW waiting for them. A skinny blonde security personnel in a black suit handed Valentina the keys and kept his head down immediately after, avoiding eye contact.

  
Valentina opened the door for Juliana before taking the driver’s seat. “This is the car my father gave me for my 19th birthday.” Valentina held the wheel firmly, remembering when her father was driving with her in the passenger seat. “I was scared to drive so we would go to the beach, just him and me and we would stare at the ocean for hours.” She knew this trip would also bring back so many memories. Good ones and bad ones. But she also knew it was time to make new ones, this time with her girlfriend.

  
“Val, I’m really glad to be here with you. I can’t believe you did all this, I’m... speechless, really.” Juliana stated, mesmerized.

  
“I’m so glad I get to share this part of my life with you. Seriously.” Valentina started taking the small roads she knew like the back of her hand. The short drive to their beach house was filled with Juliana’s comments on the white houses they passed by and how quiet the town seemed. Valentina stopped the car in front of a tall gate, using a remote control to gain access to the property.

  
It felt weird but also refreshing not having security following them around. It was the closest Juliana had ever been to a normal life alongside Valentina - despite the fact they were in Greece that was. Her mouth dropped to the floor once the large gates were opened. Even in the moonlight, she admired the enormous garden leading to the white mansion facing the beach. “Val, what is this place?”

  
“It’s our beach house. Come, I’ll show you around” Valentina left the car in the driveway, picking up the keys from her purse. “I hope everything is like I requested.” Valentina mumbled while opening the front door. “Here we are” Valentina made way so Juliana could go in front.

  
Juliana’s legs felt weak once she was inside. This made the Valle house look like an ugly shack. Staring up at the tall ceiling in the living room she suddenly felt like Alice in Wonderland when she took the shrinking pill. There was a huge kitchen and dining room to her left and upstairs she could see several rooms. The house was similar to Valentina’s, but bigger. “Val, I... wow...” she touched the soft fabric on the couch, mesmerized by the beautiful decoration.

  
“I know.” Valentina realized how shocking it had to be for her girlfriend. She grew up here, so it seemed natural to her, but she knew it wasn’t.

  
Valentina was gladly showing Juliana the house. The enormous living room, upstairs there were eight bedrooms, a private cinema, an office, a gym and a meditation room. Juliana was pretty much speechless while Valentina told her stories about her childhood, the one time she fell down the stairs and how she tried to sneak up through the window when she was a teenager.

 

“You must be tired” Valentina knew they had a long day, but she only had one surprise left.

  
“Actually… Yeah, I am.” Juliana yawned. “I’m not even sure what time it is now. My body is almost shutting down.”

  
“Yeah, it’s the jetlag. It can be cruel. But in few days you’ll get used to the new time and…” Valentina was abruptly interrupted.

  
“A few days? Val, I don’t mean to be rude, but… How long are we staying here?” Juliana paused when Valentina backed away slightly “Don’t get me wrong, I wish I could move in here tomorrow, but… My mom…” She was always very protective of her mother, even more after her kidnapping. Leaving her alone was never an option.

  
“I know, don’t worry.” Valentina caressed Juliana’s hair to calm her “She knows we are here. She let me hire a security team for her. I promise you she has people looking out for her 24/7. If anything happens, **anything** , we can go back just as quickly as we came here.”

  
Juliana smiled at how considerate her girlfriend was “So you asked her permission to bring me here?” She raised an eyebrow.

  
Valentina shrugged “Well, yes… She wouldn’t be able to reach you for hours. I wouldn’t want her to worry that you were kidnapped or hurt, or…” Valentina was interrupted when Juliana’s lips captured her own.

  
“You are so cute and so incredible. And so thoughtful and so beautiful.” Juliana stared deeply into the blue eyes in front of her “How did I ever get so lucky?”

  
“Maybe I’m the lucky one.” Valentina pulled Juliana to the kitchen “Come, I’ll make you some tea. There’s just one last thing I need you to see.” She checked the time on her phone. “It won’t take long.”

  
In the kitchen, Juliana noticed the large refrigerator was packed with food. Clearly, Valentina was planning for them to stay here for a long time. Either that, or the whole cast of Mamma Mia had to be joining them anytime soon.

  
Outside the large house there was a beautiful terrace facing the beach. They sat side by side in a large couch, as the first rays of sun started breaking through the horizon. Juliana quickly realized Valentina had planned this so carefully so they could see the sun rise together before going to bed. To her left she could see a beautiful hill and its surrounding beaches. To her right the white houses made the most beautiful scenario possible. The white sand and calm sea greeted warmly as the sun rose above them. No words were needed at this moment. Everything was said as they intertwined their fingers just like they did the first time they realized they loved each other. And as Valentina let her head rest in Juliana’s neck, she took a deep breath, mentally thanking every angel the girl was in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for trying to guess where the girls would be going! I included all of your guesses to this chapter so you would feel like a part of the story! 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this.  
> I had some problems to deal with (and still am, actually). Thank you for the support and kind messages I received through this past month and thank you for being patient.  
> I promise I have an idea where this is going and I can't wait to get there!

The following morning, Juliana woke up to the sound of seagulls as bright rays of sunshine invaded the white curtains. Her mind took a few seconds to realize where she was. The mattress beneath her was definitely unfamiliar, but incredibly cozy. The last thing she remembered was falling sleep in Valentina’s arms while watching the sun rise. The image of the taller girl carrying her upstairs to bed made her smile briefly. With her eyes still closed, her hands searched for the body she was used to waking up beside every morning. Finding nothing, her raspy voice called for her lover “Val?” She opened her eyes, searching the whole room. The bathroom door was open and the girl was nowhere to be seen. Pushing the sheets down, she realized she was sleeping only in her panties — probably also a courtesy of Ms. Carvajal.

Not knowing where her clothes were or her luggage, she decided to explore the house wrapped around in the linen sheets. She recalled the large windows around the house and didn’t know if there would be people around, which she hoped there wouldn’t. She took each step outside the room carefully, preparing to back away at the first sign of anyone besides Valentina. Walking down the long corridor, the large stairs echoed the soft sound of a piano playing.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw the most beautiful sight. Valentina sat by the piano wearing one of her father’s buttonshirts and white panties. Her long fingers touched every key in perfect harmony and Juliana could also hear the girl’s sweet voice going along with each chord. She took silent steps downstairs, not wanting to startle her or even cause her to stop.  


_I'm trying but I keep falling down_

_I cry out but nothing comes now_

_I'm giving my all and I know peace will come_

_I never wanted to need someone_

  
Juliana stopped in her tracks. The lyrics where filled with sorrow and pain and she just wanted to hug her girlfriend tight at this point.   
  


_Yeah, I wanted to play tough, thought I could do all this on my own_

_But even Superwoman sometimes needed Superman's soul_

_Help me out of this hell_

_Your love lifts me up like helium_

_Your love lifts me up when I'm down, down, down, when I've hit the ground_

_You're all I need_

   
Her eyes widened when she saw Valentina hitting the high notes. The girl was so full of surprises.

 

_And if you let go, I'll float towards the sun_

_I'm stronger 'cause you fill me up_

_But when the fear comes and I drift towards the ground_

_I am lucky that you're around_

_Yeah, I wanted to play tough, thought I could do all this on my own_

_But even Superwoman sometimes needed Superman's soul_

_Help me out of this hell_

_Your love lifts me up like helium_

_Your love lifts me up when I'm down, down, down, when I've hit the ground_

_You're all I need_

_'Cause your love lifts me up like helium_

_Your love lifts me up like helium_

 

When the chords got firmer, Valentina’s voice followed perfectly.

_You lift me up and I am found_

_You lift me up before I hit the ground_

_You lift me up when I am down, down, down_

_You lift me up before I hit the ground_

_You lift me up and I am found_

_Your love lifts me up like helium_

_Your love lifts me up when I'm down, down, down, when I've hit the ground_

_You're all I need_

_'Cause your love lifts me up like helium_

_Your love lifts me up like helium_

_Your love lifts me up like helium_

Juliana held back her tears when she approached Valentina slowly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Wow” she sighed.

Valentina jumped at the contact, still lost in the powerful connection she had to this song and the memories this piano brought her. “Baby! How long have you been there?” She turned around to see Juliana wrapped in their bed sheets. She marveled at how much she was glowing in the room’s natural light “You look like a greek goodness wearing this.” The girl smirked.

Juliana noticed immediately Valentina’s eyes travelling from her torso to her semi exposed legs. “Well, you know, when in Greece...” She rolled her eyes “But don’t change the subject. Val, I had no idea you could play the piano. How many times are you gonna surprise me this week?” She was in awe. She knew her girlfriend could sing, she heard her many times singing in the shower, but this was something else entirely.

“Oh, this?” Valentina shrugged like it was nothing “I had piano lessons when I was younger and used to play for mom and dad every morning before breakfast.” Valentina smiled at the memory “Dad would be sitting by my side with his proud smile and mom would be making omelets for everyone.” Her parents’ presence was so strong in this house and the feeling was bittersweet.

Juliana sat beside her, her eyes filled with tears “They would have been so proud of the woman you became.” She tucked Valentina’s hair behind her ear. “I know I am.”

“Well, I hope they would be. I’m just sad they’re not here. To meet you and see how happy you make me.” Valentina’s voice weakened at the thought of them just being a normal family, for once.

“I know. Sometimes I dream about that too.” Juliana let her hands wander to caress the girl’s cheek. “I know this place is filled with memories for you. I hope we can add our own happy ones.”

“Yeah, me too.” Valentina stared at Juliana before continuing to gently play the piano with her girlfriend by her side, their bare legs touching. “So, did you sleep well?” She asked between notes.

“Yes, perfectly. I just wish you were next to me when I woke up.” Juliana got closer in the piano bench until their hips touched. “I like your pajamas.” She laughed while teasing. The white button shirt revealed the curves of her breasts and the thin fabric brushed against her nipples.

“It’s dad’s shirt” Valentina rolled her eyes “Our suitcases are outside, but I haven’t picked them up yet.”

“Or maybe you just wanted to tease me with the poorly buttoned shirt and the whole piano thing?” Juliana raised an eyebrow.

“Hm…” Valentina cleared her throat. “Is it working?” Her shy smile spoke millions.

“You bet it is.” Juliana in a swift motion sat in Valentina’s lap, their eyes locked. “Not like you need anything to turn me on, but yes…” From the top view, she could see the hill between her breasts and her stomach. “It is definitely working.” Juliana captured Valentina’s lips in her own, the kiss gentle and slow.

Valentina moaned against Juliana’s lips, feeling their thighs touching while drawing circles around her back, her hands slowly moving to her behind, pulling her closer. Her long fingers cupped the firm muscles while her palm stroked the soft skin.

Juliana spread her legs wider, feeling Valentina pulling her butt until their stomachs touched. The kiss deepened with both girls desire to devour each other, while Juliana unbuttoned her shirt, letting it down her shoulders. When her torso was exposed, Juliana placed kisses all over her collarbone, one hand firmly grasping her waist and the other caressing her breast.

Valentina dropped her head back, breathing deeply at the tingly sensation of the butterfly kisses left by her girlfriend’s hot mouth. Her hands left Juliana’s bottom only to unwrap the bed sheets and leave the brunette in her panties. “Your skin is always so soft.” Valentina kissed her girlfriend’s neck before her mouth travelled to suck each nipple gently.

Juliana’s eyes moved to the back of her head when she felt her girlfriend’s teeth scraping slightly against the sensitive skin on her hard nipples. “Val, we’re alone here, right?” She knew that in a matter of seconds they would be inside each other and didn’t want to risk having security or house staff surprising them. It was bad enough when Guille walking in on them once in the Carvajal mansion.

Valentina’s mouth popped when she released the small pressure applied to Juliana’s breast. “Yeah, of course.” She quickly replied before capturing the brunette’s lips with her own, the kiss hot and passionate.

“Good.” The feeling of not having an entire staff around them was new, but also refreshing. She could definitely get used to it, especially if it meant they could be having sex in the middle of the living room. Juliana buckled her hips immediately, giving her center some friction against Valentina’s abdomen. “Val, I want you.” Her breathing was already erratic, and her head was spinning when she felt Valentina sucking on her pulse point.

“And I want you.” The blue eyes were now dark with desire. Her fingers searched for the hem of Juliana’s panties, who stood up promptly to help her remove it. She pulled the piano lid down, protecting the keys. “Sit here.” Valentina tilted her head up, waiting for the girl’s response.

Juliana was confused at first, but suddenly realized what the taller girl was up to. “Val, are you sure?” She bit her lip, waiting for confirmation. The white piano looked insanely expensive and she didn’t want to ruin it.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Although she wasn’t sure if it was going to work, she was definitely eager to try. She offered her hand and Juliana sat in the piano in front of her, her legs hanging on the edge. “Put your feet here.” She placed each foot beside her on the bench and could see the shorter girl blushing in front of her. It was a vulnerable position to be in, because to balance herself, her legs had to be spread wide open. Valentina smiled at how her girlfriend reacted to the cold contact with the smooth wooden surface beneath her, but also noticed the wetness dripping from the girl in front of her and instinctively licked her lips. When their eyes met, she admired Juliana’s flushed cheeks while she nervously moved her hair from one side to another. Although she loved kissing every inch of Juliana’s thighs and hips before tasting her, right now there was no time for that. Her mind was focused solely on gathering the tempting wetness with her tongue.

Juliana’s eyes widened at the sudden contact of Valentina’s soft tongue against her clit. There was no fooling around, no teasing, nothing. Just pure lust and desire. In a second, she forgot about being ashamed at how wide open her legs were, because it meant her girlfriend had the perfect access to her center and it felt amazing. She let a moan out when she felt full lips pressing her throbbing clit.

“I love the way you taste in the morning.” Valentina stated before grabbing Juliana’s behind and pulling her closer to her mouth, her tongue drawing small circles around her entrance.

Juliana whimpered and tried answering, but her mind was now completely blank. She could focus only on how aroused she was feeling. When she looked down, Valentina’s bright blue eyes met her own with nothing but desire in them. Somehow the sudden eye contact encouraged the girl to push her tongue deeper, causing Juliana’s legs to tremble immediately. Valentina knew her so well, she knew exactly what to do and when to do it. Juliana caressed the back of her head while the girl closed her eyes gently, definitely enjoying what she was doing.

Valentina rode Juliana closer to her orgasm slowly.Whenever she felt the girl’s breathing getting heavier, she slowed down a bit, teasing her entrance and clit before thrusting her tongue gently inside again. Her arousal was already getting the best of her, but she wanted to keep this gentle and slow.

Juliana, in turn, started bucking her hips gently, increasing their pace but also allowing Valentina to push her tongue a bit deeper. “Val...” she called out breathlessly “look at me.” With her request, Valentina looked at her immediately. When she stopped for a second, Juliana encouraged her to keep going. “Don’t... Don’t stop.” Valentina obviously complied, her tongue buried deep inside. “I just want you to look at me and see how hard I’m gonna come for you.” It required an incredible amount of self-control to form a complete sentence, but she knew it would be worth it.

Valentina moaned against her girlfriend’s center. Her voice sounded so hot and commanding it drove her insane. Without realizing, she was also rocking her hips back and forth just to get some friction as well. Her hands tightened against Juliana’s behind, burying her head between and legs and licking every inch of her hot, dripping center.

Juliana didn’t want to break their eye contact, but it was becoming impossible to keep her own eyes open as an orgasm burst throughout her whole body. Her head tilted back as she involuntarily trembled against Valentina’s mouth. “God, Val...” she loved how the taller girl always slowed her pace at the end before removing her mouth completely.

Valentina stood up so they were face to face once more. “Are you okay?” Juliana shivered with the sudden skin contact from their exposed breasts.

“Mhm.” She smiled widely. “Never better.” She captured Valentina’s full lips with her own, tasting herself in her girlfriend’s mouth. When her own breathing slowed, she realized the girl in front of her still catching her breath, her cheeks flushed while she nervously bit her lip. Her arousal was so evident, and no words were needed at this point. She obviously wanted to make Valentina feel as good as she was feeling now. “My turn.” Juliana smiled mischievously, coming back down from the piano and leading Valentina to the large leather couch behind them.


End file.
